Stolen Soul
by AriaFaith
Summary: Ciel has been back home after the...accident...for a few weeks now, but things are still not the same as before. It's not that he has lost almost everyone dear to him, but strange things are beginning to happen and his nightmares could be a clue to it all. Will Ciel get his normal life back, what's left of it that is, or will his rival, Alois, cause it all to turn for the worse?


**Those of you who have been waiting for so long on an update for Freedom Isn't Free, I apologize. My internet was shut off and while waiting for it to come back on, I had written twelve more chapters but my computer crashed and I lost everything. I got so frustrated that I decided to take a little time off that story and start this one as a way to cool off from being so mad, so I hope you enjoy it. I'll update the other story as soon as I can.**

**Warning : This chapter contains an almost rape and a little guy kissing.**

The frost covered grass crunched underneath my shoes as I walked down the side of the dark, deserted highway in the direction of my house. Everything was shrouded in darkness, only lighted every few minutes by the old flickering street lamps that lined the road. Dark, heavy clouds hung above in the sky, blocking the moon and stars. All around me was silence except for the occasional deer that shyly came out of the safety of the woods to graze on the grass that grew on either sides of the highway. A bone-chilling breeze swept by, and I pulled my thin jacket tighter around me in a vain attempt to fend off the cold.

In case you're wondering why I'm walking home down the highway on a cold and dark night like this, my car decided to break down on me halfway from work and then my cell phone died even though, last I checked, the battery was full. Either God hates my guts for some reason or I have really bad luck. Since it's way to dangerous to hitch a ride with a stranger, my only choice is to walk home. At first I was scared out of my mind, remembering every horror movie I'd seen with my girlfriend that had a scene where someone is brutally murdered while walking home by themselves. But after a while I gradually got used to it and realized I had nothing to worry about.

Besides, only that kind of stuff happens in the movies, not in real life. I mean really, what moron would come all the way out here in the middle of the night hoping to find a helpless person walking all the way home so they can kill them in a very painful, brutal way? No one, that's who. And what are the odds of it happening to me? Extremely slim to none. So hopefully I make it back before midnight so I can call a tow-truck and think of another way to get to school then to work tomorrow and then back home. Then I have to get my car to a mechanic to find out why it suddenly died on me. Today is definitely not my day.

A light flickered on then off repeatedly, and my eyes instantly left the ground and went to it by reflex, only to see nothing but a street lamp with a dead light. Suddenly, it came back on again and standing there was a tall, dark figure. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at it. There wasn't a person standing under that lamp a second ago…was there? No, I would have noticed a while ago if there had been. The fine hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I could feel panic nipping at me, tempting me to bolt. All the thoughts and images from those horror movies flooded back into my mind.

Being scared will only makes things worse, I thought, trying to calm myself down. Taking a deep breath, I looking back at the figure and studied it. From what I could tell, the person is taller than me and possibly stronger. Male perhaps? Another breeze flew past me, making my hair fly every which way. Not letting my nerves get the best of me again, I started walking again. I didn't look at the figure ahead of me but focused on my shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the entire world. Maybe if I didn't look up this guy wouldn't notice me…

As I came closer and closer to the dark figure, I held my breath. Just as I came to pass the tall person, the street lamp flickered and then burst, making me even more afraid and time seemed to slow to a stop as I passed him. As I passed, the guy didn't say a word, didn't make a sound, and didn't move an inch, but only stood there, leaning against the pole of the lamp. Finally, I walked past him and after there was distance between us, I released a sigh of relief and relaxed. There was nothing to be scared of, nothing at all, I was only being paranoid.

Then, walking for a few minutes, I heard the _snap_ of a branch up ahead. I jumped and looked, only to see the guy that I had just passed. A scream built up in my throat but remained there. Frozen by fear on the spot I stood and watched as the guy approached me.

"Wh-Who are you?" I managed to ask.

Either not hearing my question or ignoring it, he stopped in front of me and cupped my check with a deathly, ice-cold hand. I struggled to see the face of my would-be attacker but couldn't make it out in the darkness.

"A pretty thing like you should not be out all alone as late a night as this, Ciel," the man said in a soft, almost hypnotizing, voice that made my blood run cold.

My eyes widened at the sound of my name coming from his lips and I stumbled away from him in shock. His hand, no longer touching my cheek, fell slowly back to his side as he chuckled.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned.

"How do I know indeed? It may possibly be the same as, how I know why your vehicle suddenly broke down in the middle of the highway? Or perhaps, how I know why your cellular phone stopped working when you were about to call for help?" he replied, taking a few steps closer as he spoke.

I stepped back as my fear began to consume me. This man knew my name and also somehow caused me to be deserted here on purpose. Letting my fear be my motivation, I turned to run. However, the man's cold hand gripped my wrist firmly, making me stop where I was.

"And where, my dear Ciel, do you think you are going?" he asked in a somewhat husky voice.

Suddenly, he pulled me to him, flush against his surprisingly very warm body. Before I could speak, he ran his warm, wet tongue up the side of my neck, making me gasp. He then nuzzled his face in my hair, breathing in its scent.

_Am I going to be raped?_

"Home," I finally managed to say, trying to tug my arm out of his grasp when I feel something hard press against my leg.

"Oh but I would much rather you stay here with me a while longer," he said in a soft voice, his grip tightening.

I felt his surprisingly very warm lips plant a kiss on my neck, followed by a trail of kisses that slowly led down to my shoulder. They were warm delicate kisses at first that soon became rough, burning, needy kisses. Wanting nothing more but to get away, I tried to push his arms off of me, but he easily grabbed my wrists and held them down at my sides as he started to work his way back up to my jaw. Then, he nipped harshly at the side of my neck, making me gasp in pain.

"Apologies, my dear," he breathed, then ran his tongue gently over the place he bit me.

"Please, let me go," I gasped, trying to turn my head away.

He held me in place, tighter, making it harder to escape him and what I knew was to come.

"And if I do not?" he asked.

Falling silent from lack of a response, I tried not to think of what he would soon do to me. I was going to be raped by this man, and there was no chance that I could escape. He might even kill me after he was done, and hide me in the woods, my body never to be found. My aunt would be devastated, her only family left in the world gone without a trace. My girlfriend, Elizabeth, would also be heart broken as well.

"I will not hurt you, Ciel. Just give in and you will be perfectly fine."

I could feel him smiling against my neck as he nipped me again, making me wince. My helplessness made me mad. How could I just stand here and not fight back? Sure he's stronger than me, but that doesn't mean I couldn't get free and run away. Even if he knows where I live, which I'm sure he does, I could just call the police.

Thinking of the only thing I could do, I let out a soft sight. Closing my eyes, I then leaned my head against his chest and let my hands go limp in his grip as I relaxed against him.

"Good boy," he said.

He doesn't hesitate to assault my mouth with his, roughly prying my lips apart with his hot tongue and exploring the inside. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulls me closer to him, and I bring my arms up to wrap them around his neck. I shudder, moaning softly, as I feel one of his hands slowly slide down to grab my butt and he smiles against my lips.

Then, without warning, I knee him in the nads as hard as I can. Just as I was hoping, he lets me go completely and drops to the ground like a stone. Without a second thought, I ran. My breath came out in quick gasps, the cold night air painfully scratching the back of my throat and my lungs, the trees and the road flying past me in a blur as I made a mad dash towards home.

Just when I start to think I had escaped, I am suddenly pulled back by my arm and slammed into a tree, my head bouncing off the hard bark. My vision blurred but I can somewhat make out the shadowy figure of the guy I had just kneed in the balls.

"Poor Ciel," came the man's voice.

I feel something warm run down the side of my head and down my cheek where it made contact with the tree.

"You were almost there."

Everything suddenly went black.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to review!**

"_**And there stood he, the conqueror. His expression hardened, for he knew he could continue this path he walked, he knew he would overcome all obstacles in his wake, and he was**____**proud. Proud to be alive. Proud to be he, Felix Venkku.**_

_**He turned to his noble stallion, smirking a queer snirk as he tilted his head towards the setting sun. His words were few, but strong. Finally, he proclaimed with the intensity far more noble than any man dare dream. His hand high, ready for the world. "piss out" "**_

_**- Cryaotic**_


End file.
